The Lone Wolf
by Jesika Starwatcher
Summary: This is a request for my boyfriend. Right now, it has nothing to do with Star Fox, but don't worry, it will...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters in the fic are copyright to Zahon Wolf (aka: Zach Hoover). He's my boyfriend, so I'm sorta like a ghostwriter, trying to write his origin story. So don't steal anything here, or he'll come and kick your butt. ;-)  
  
  
  
The Lone Wolf  
  
  
  
They call me Zahon. Zahon Wolf. I'm not sure if that's the name I was born with, but it's the only one I've ever known.  
  
Have you ever heard of the lone wolf? I'm the living incarnation of that saying. This is my story...  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" an elderly squirrel said, holding up the slumbering wolf pup he found on the ground. "Where did you come from, little one?"  
  
The grey wolf stirred and woke up, crying. Although he was quite large by the squirrel's standard, his fur was still thin, a testament to his very young age. He was not hurt, but there was a noticeable dark part on his left arm.   
  
The squirrel ran his finger along the spot, pulling the fur away. There was now a very obvious what exactly the mark was. It was a "Z" and "H" on top of one another, perfectly intertwined.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
That night...  
  
  
  
The squirrel, known as Naku, lay the infant wolf cub on a bed made of grass. The young wolf, bright blue eyes wide open, looked around in wonder.  
  
"Go to sleep now, Zahon," Naku said, calling the wolf by the name he had given him. The wolf looked up at him and scowled, his furry eyebrows wrinkling. Naku smiled and pat his head, then walked out of the room.  
  
As soon as he got out of the room, he frowned. That mark on the boy's arm. He had seen it before so many times. Could he be one of the Senshi? The one that would bring peace to this system?  
  
The squirrel frowned and shook his head. No. It was too good to be true...  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Seven years later...  
  
  
  
Zahon Wolf sat on the forest floor. He was waving his fingers in the air as if he was conducting an orchestra. From his little fingers, colorful beams appeared in the air. All the colors of the rainbow, they shot high into the air.  
  
The boy had forgotten when he first learned this ability. It may have been when he had used it to light the stove at his home. This event awed his squirrel caregiver, for some odd reason. The old man even started training him to use the energy at will. He never said why, but he treated it like it was very important.  
  
First, Zahon drew his name in the sky. Then he drew a bird, then a mountain, then let some beams go off like fireworks. He smiled, satisfied with what he just did.  
  
"Zahon! Come here, boy!" Naku said. "It's time for food."  
  
The cub ran up along the desert trail, his stomach growling. It was winter on the planet, so he loved to play outside climbing rocks and exploring. "Coming Sensei!"  
  
Naku smiled as he saw his young charge bouncing up the path, brown cloak flapping behind him. The wolf jumped up high, easily grabbing onto the elders neck and hugging him tightly. "I'm hungry!"  
  
They sat down inside their small hut and ate, the boy doing so quite greedily. It was now obvious that this child was not of this world. He was much larger than most children his age and his appetite was almost endless. He got very weak if he didn't eat, so the squirrel always kept the cabinet well stocked.  
  
After a few minutes, Zahon had finished his share and watched Naku finish his. Zahon sat there in silence for a few minutes before speaking up. "Sensei, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Naku swallowed. "Of course, lad."  
  
"Why am I different?"  
  
"Everyone's different, child."  
  
"No. I mean, why am I bigger than any of the other kids? How come I don't look like you? All the other kids live with people that look like them. Why don't I?"  
  
Naku frowned, "You do understand that I'm not your father, don't you Zahon?"  
  
"Where is my father? And my mother? Didn't they want me?" Zahon said, his small voice growing in anger. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
Naku frowned for a long while. 'Should I tell him the truth? Surely it would be less painful.' he thought. Deciding against it, he said, "I don't know."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Another Seven Years Later...  
  
  
"Sensei?" the now fourteen year old Zahon whispered, his voice wavering as he knelt beside his very ill teacher. "Sensei, can you hear me?"   
  
The elderly squirrel opened his eyes slowly. After taking a few minutes to take in his surroundings and glance at his charge, he said, "I'm sorry, lad. I'm not going to be with you much longer..."  
  
Zahon shook his head in anguish, not wanting to listen. Naku weakly touched the boy's cheek with a paw. "Now, now. You have to be strong. For you are one of the Bushido Senshi."  
  
"The what?" the wolf asked.  
  
"You are the Bushido Koudou. The one of justice. The symbol on your arm. It symbolizes your power. You must seek out the rest of the Boshido Senshi..."  
  
"The what?" Zahon asked again, getting a bit agitated. Naku's mind seemed to be going.  
  
"You will bring peace to the universe . . . the one that will train the other warriors. The one of great evil will be after them and you. Promise me..."  
  
The young wolf, getting upset, nodded his head viciously.  
  
With that, Naku nodded his head, smiled, and was gone.  
  
Zahon sat there, tears filling his eyes. It wasn't fair. He was only a teenager, someone who's supposed to be taken care of. He bit his lip, determined not to cry. It wasn't working.   
  
So the young wolf pulled up the sheet over Naku's head and ran into the forest, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
One year later...  
  
  
  
"Owww...dammit!" Zahon cursed, trying to pull the splinter out of his fingernail but to no avail. He cursed again and picked up the rest of the firewood, carrying back to the village.  
  
It was going to be a cold winter, so the young men had to hunt and gather food and supplies to last it through. Unfortunately, there weren't many other teenage boys, so Zahon got stuck with most of the work.  
  
A girl's scream pierced through the crisp autumn air. The wolf jumped in shock, dropping the firewood. Another scream came and he took off running to see what it was. When he got to the village, he stopped in his tracks.  
  
Furries, all having black on them, were setting fire to the village. Anyone who could were fleeing on foot. The young people were trying to combat them with simple swords and staffs, but were being destroyed easily as the intruders attacked with odd looking guns.  
  
Zahon couldn't stand watching his friends be slaughtered. As his anger built, a weak blue aura appeared to surround him for a second. He dashed into his hut and grabbed his bo, a red and black weapon that Naku had given him not long before he died.  
  
Rushing back out he yelled, "Alright you monsters! Come and get it!"  
  
At the sound of his voice, the intruders stopped their fights and stared at him. The wolf glanced back at them nervously.  
  
One of them, a black panther, yelled, "It's the Koudou! Get him! Do whatever it takes!"  
  
Zahon's eyes widened as he remembered what Naku had said a little over a year ago. He jumped back, holding the bo in front of him as the whole group came upon them.  
  
He only took a few out before a large wolf, also nearly black, kicked it away from the younger wolf. Zahon stumbled back and simply watched as his bo, the last reminder of his teacher, was eaten up by the flames.  
  
Growling, he ran forward and raised his hands in the air, forming a bright red energy ball and firing it at the wolf, slowly disintegrating him.   
  
The rest of the hostile furries looked on in horror, then back at Zahon in hatred. Slowly, simultaniously, they each grew and changed into horrible monsters. They lost their fur and shape, their eyes turned blood red, and they grew to nearly twelve feet tall.  
  
Each of the five remaining monsters took their turns attacking him with high-tech weapons. Not quite knowing just how to fight back, the boy was soon left unconscious just as the rest of the villagers joined the fight.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Now there, lad," a sweet female voice said. "Don't move. You're hurt."  
  
Zahon tried to open his eyes, but only one responded. "Wha..."  
  
"Don't talk neither, hon," the rabbit said, stroking back his bangs. "You'll be fine."  
  
He blinked slowly and looked around at his surroundings. It was a small hut, much like his. It wasn't his, though. It was a design that was unique to the Suno clan, a neighboring village.  
  
The rabbit kept talking, "You were lucky, hon. Your village was burned to the ground. We haven't found any survivors 'cept you. And you were half-dead."  
  
Zahon blinked several times, his senses returning. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, kid. There wasn't anyone there or anywhere else around the village. Those monsters wiped everyone out."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Three years later...  
  
  
  
Zahon was walking through the forest, head down. He had taken up living with the Sunos, but it still didn't let him forget his old life. After a long period of thinking, he decided that he was old enough to fulfill his teacher's wish.  
  
Where was he to start? The rabbit who saved him, Rebecca, had told him what she knew of this legend of the "Boshido Senshi." All that she could say for sure was that it was a group of kids from different galaxies that had special powers.  
  
It didn't give him much to go on.  
  
The youth yelped as he walked and nearly fell down a crater. Looking down in it, he recognized it as some sort of strange ship. It was shaped like a teardrop and quite large, large enough in fact for many people to fit in. It was obvious that it had been here for some time, but it was in fairly good condition.  
  
The young wolf slid down on his tail to the ship and pulled open the door, which was slightly ajar, and crept in.   
  
It actually looked a lot bigger on the inside than it did from the outside. There were three chairs, two by the control panel and one directly behind. Overhead hung a first-aid kit and some rations, although they were likely years old.  
  
After fiddling with some stuff with some odd writing on it, the ship started powering up slowly and shaking. A bit startled by this, Zahon pressed another button that caused it to shoot up into the air, nearly knocking the door off.  
  
"Woah!"  
  
He looked over at the door as the ship slowed its ascent and hovered. The young wolf closed his eyes and pressed his hand against the door, feeling the energy leaving him and start melting the door into place, sealing it.   
  
He looked over at the control panel once more. Even though he couldn't read the symbols, it seemed to be hovering on low energy. He closed his eyes once again and did the same thing to the ship, slowly powering it up, trying not to melt it.  
  
When this was done, he looked out the window. From there, he could see his old village. He pressed his paw up against the window. Naku had said that the great evil would be after him and the other Bushidos. He closed his eyes, thinking about what that meant. All of those people died because of him. He himself had killed a man.  
  
"I gotta get out of here!" he whispered to himself, not realizing that he was talking to himself. "I can't let anyone else die because of me."  
  
He sat down in the passenger seat, strapping himself in and pressing the same button that had caused the ship to take off.   
  
He was alone now. No longer a child, he had to face what was to become of him. "This is for you, Sensei."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: *is exhausted from spending all day typing this* I hope Zahon's happy. He got a story... *falls asleep* 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Zahon Wolf is copyrighted to himself. All other characters are copyrighted to the both of us. Don't use without permission, yada yada yada . . .   
  
The planet is copyrighted to Nintendo. You'll figure it out.  
  
Author's note: This fanfic doesn't take place at the same time "A Sign of Courage" does. This is a bit further into the future, thus the lack of ships on the planet's surface.  
  
  
  
The Lone Wolf: Part 2  
  
  
  
The planet was quite barren, even more so than the one where the wolf had grown up. Duststorms swept the surface, giving a hazy, dark appearance. There were small shrubs littered around the ground, but it seemed to be the only lifeform that was there.  
  
Zahon pulled the ship into what he hoped was a landing position. He had been flying through space for longer than he could remember and it was about out of fuel.   
  
Teardrop touched down lightly. Zahon smiled softly, congratulating himself silently. He walked over and opened the door, closing his eyes as a blast of sand caught him in the face. With his eyes still closed, he stepped out of the ship . . . and fell ten feet to the sand below.  
  
"Crap!" he cursed, spit sand out of his mouth, and sat up. That explained his problem. He had landed on some sort of bridge and had fallen off the edge.  
  
"Just my luck," he muttered and dusted himself off. The planet was even worse than what it looked from outer space. There must have been a war going on because there were scorch marks where bombs had fallen.  
  
The young wolf started walking. It was terribly hot and the only thing he had to wear was a long robe. He was tempted for a second to just take it off, but he had no idea if there might be someone around. So he just kept walking in the blustering heat.  
  
His fears seemed to be unfounded because the only thing to greet him were some odd, prickly-looking plants and some burned out ships. There was absolutely nothing there.  
  
"Damn Bushido Senshi! Why do I have to go looking for'em?" he muttered. It really wasn't fair. Sensei had told him nothing of what they looked like, how old they were, or even where to start. All that he knew was that they were some kids, each born with some super power.  
  
Not a whole lot to go by.  
  
Zahon closed his eyes and walked at a slow, even pace. It was getting dark, which meant he was going to have to stay the night here, if not longer. First, though, he needed to find some sort of shelter.  
  
He looked back at Teardrop and realized he could no longer see it. He cursed himself for walking so far without noticing it. The wolf growled and looked ahead, his sensitive eyes scanning the landscape.  
  
There, around a hundred meters away, stood some sort of temple. Giant statues of animals he could only guess at guarded the entrance. The wolf found it strange that such a structure would exist on a seemingly uninhabited planet. It was overgrown with vines, as if no one had been in it in ages.  
  
Zahon walked in, brushing away the dead vegetation. A blast of cool air hit him, taking the youth by surprise. He looked around.  
  
It was decorated quite beautifully on the inside, a sharp contrast of the outside's rundown appearance. Crimson sashes hung from the ceiling and complicated hieroglyphics covered the walls.  
  
In the middle of the temple was a stone tablet. Zahon walked up to it and kneeled down beside it, studying it. On it, scratched into the stone in exquisite writing, was a poem:  
  
  
  
In seven galaxies, torn by war,  
Seven children will be born.  
  
Orphaned by others' hate,  
They themselves survived only by fate.  
  
Warrior's gifts sent from heaven,  
One sent to each of the seven.  
  
Used to reclaim what is rightfully theirs,  
Youths in worlds with so much despair.  
  
The one of justice plays with fire,  
Correcting sins that are most dire.  
  
The child of courage is granted mystic sight,  
Able to foresee things to make them right.  
  
The youth of love is fair and true,  
Speaks with mind and heart to you.  
  
The one with wisdom has a mind so free,  
This youth was granted the gift of speed.  
  
The child of honor is strong of heart,  
But strength of body sets this one apart.  
  
The youth of spirit rules the sky,  
For this young warrior has the power to fly.  
  
And the child of hope heals all pain,  
This greatest warrior is the evil one's bane.  
  
These seven warriors, young as they are,  
Their lives will be incredibly hard.  
  
They must learn to fight, it is the only way,  
That they have a chance to see a peaceful day.  
  
  
  
Zahon Wolf took the poem in slowly. Was it talking about them, the Senshi? He touched the stone, feeling the carvings. To the side of each couplet speaking of the gifts was a symbol. He traced his finger over the one that was next to the one speaking of justice. It was the same one that he had on his arm.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
A few hours later...  
  
  
  
The young wolf sat eating the rations he had in his pocket. It wasn't much, but it was the only thing he had at the moment. He was too tired to go back to Teardrop to get anything else.  
  
Suddenly, a creaking noise came from a door on the opposite side of the room. Zahon sat up. Perhaps someone was here after all? Maybe he could get some fuel for his ship?  
  
The wolf started to smile but stopped. Something just wasn't right. He felt a chill go down his spine, almost as if he could sense evil coming from that door. The young man stood up in apprehension, ready to defend himself.  
  
"Awww . . . well hello, Koudou. It's been awhile," a cold, deep voice growled. The door swung open to reveal a pure black panther with an odd-looking mask covering his face.  
  
Zahon's eyes widened in recognition as he remembered what happened over three years ago: was this the black panther that attacked his village?  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" he growled, none to calmly. The panther laughed.  
  
"You mean you don't remember me?" he said, sounding hurt. "I remember you. Though I must say, you've gotten quite a bit bigger since I saw you at Kinto."  
  
Zahon cringed at the mention of his old village, but stood his ground.  
  
"You still don't remember me, Koudou? Well, this should refresh your memory . . ."  
  
The panther removed his mask, showing a scar on his cheek, as if a laser had burned him. Zahon frowned as he thought back to that fateful day:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In his mind, he returned to the time when he was fifteen-years-old. He was struggling against the aliens that were attacking his hometown. He put his hand up and fired a strong energy attack at one of the attackers, a black panther. It grazed the side of his head and burned a scar into his cheek.  
  
In retaliation, the cat struck him, knocking his bo into the fire . . . That was when he had lost consciousness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zahon looked at the panther in hatred and charged, powering up the biggest energy attack that he could afford. He fired it, aiming it directly at his enemy's head.  
  
The cat looked at it in false interest. At the last second, he ducked and allowed the blast to fly over his head. Before he could do any more, though, the young wolf had grabbed his throat, knocking him backwards.  
  
Zahon smiled at the panther cruelly. The panther laughed in return and pulled a small device resembling a phaser out of his pocket and pressed it to the boy's chest.  
  
It was an odd sensation. It didn't really hurt, but he could feel himself getting weaker. The teenager grimaced and let go, dropping to his knees in the process.  
  
"You still haven't learned, have you boy? I was expecting a better fight, brat."  
  
Zahon started to stand up, but the panther pulled out a gun and pressed it to his temple. "Don't move."  
  
Zahon looked over his shoulder to see the panther walk across the room, the gun still pointed at him. The enemy stooped down and looked at the legend with great interest. He laughed unexpectedly.  
  
"What?" the wolf growled impatiently.  
  
"We have spent years looking for this, and here you have found it for us!" the panther laughed, turning around and walking back towards Zahon. He grabbed the young wolf by the ear, digging his claws in and jerking the young man to his feet. "Now, let's not keep the others waiting!"  
  
An explosion rocked the building quite suddenly. Taking the opportunity, Zahon dropped his paw to the side and formed a small energy ball, firing it into his captor's leg. The panther screamed in pain and dropped the gun.  
  
The wolf stumbled back and fired another blast at the panther, this one missing as the cat limped quickly out of the room, mumbling something about "Damn Lylatians!"  
  
Zahon followed him at about the same pace. As he rounded the corner, he immediately ducked back. There was a huge ship just outside of the temple. The panther limped into it and the door closed behind him and it took off.  
  
Zahon then looked up into the sky to see the cause of the explosions. Barely visible through the sandstorm, something exploded in the sky, something that appeared to be a rectangular box about the same size as the planet itself. 'There was definately a war going on here,' he thought sullenly.  
  
The young wolf sat down and watched the celestial fireworks. There was no way he was getting off this planet anytime soon.  
  
'How do I get myself into these messes?'  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I wasn't even planning on doing a continuation of this particular story, but I decided to anyway. I hope you like it, Zahon. 


End file.
